Lo que surge del amor de 2 enemigos
by The Family Potter
Summary: Este fic se trata de de Draco y Ginny en donde los 2 cuentan la vida de su amor y como lucharon por lograrla. Son sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Participa en el dolor de ambos ex-enemigos y como sus corazones se entrelazaron.
1. La vida desde un principio

_**Lo que surge del amor de 2 enemigos**_

**Primer capitulo:**_la vida desde un principio._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__estos personajes no me pertenecen son totalmente de J.K Rowling y yo sin fines de lucro e creado una historia derivada con sus personajes._

* * *

-Hola nuestros nombres son Draco Malfoy y Ginevra Weasly de Malfoy.

-Draco…….

-Esta bien, esta bien, solo es Ginevra Weasly. No me Arruines mis fantasías Ginny…

-Draco, amor, querido o como quieras que te llames, te estas desviando de la historia así que empiezas tú o empiezo yo!!

-Ok, no me regañes tanto que dirán estas personas de mi. Bueno como decía mi nombre es Draco Malfoy tengo 25 años, soy jefe de auror, el chico mas sexy del planeta y heredero de una gran fortuna. Ella es mi novia Ginevra pero de cariño le digo Gin o Ginny, tiene 24 años y es la mujer mas bella, hermosa, elegante, sexy, carismática, con un carácter fuerte, terca, regañona…….

-DRACO MALFOY!!

-Ya ok, bueno total éramos todo lo opuesto desde que nos conocimos y con todo y eso estamos perdidamente enamorados para que sepan nuestra historia contada como yo recuerdo y por mis pensamientos fue así…….

* * *

Un niño con una maleta de 1º CLASE iba caminando hasta cruzar el mural para llegar al tren 9¾. Como siempre solo, hasta ver una cabellera negra…

-Hola Pansy – la chica venia acompañada de sus padres – hola señor y señora Parkinson.

- Hola Drakieeee – dijo Pansy como siempre

-Hola Draco querido y tus padres? – pregunto la mamá de Pansy

-si Draco y tus padres?? – el papá un estupido que repite toda la ultima frase que su esposa siempre.

-Mis padres están muy ocupados, pero no importa – dijo al ver la expresión de la cara se los señores – estoy acostumbrado – y allí fue cuando la vi por primera vez y al notar su hermosa contextura y fina cara además de sus pecas tan resaltantes y esos ojos miel tierno que derriten al cualquiera que la viera, me agrado de inmediato, pero había un pequeño… no un GRAN DETALLE que hacia ella al lado de los zanahorias-pobres-Weasly pensé….

- Drakie que miras??- pregunto Pansy intrigada metiéndose donde no le importa

-Ah… nada Pansy bueno hasta luego señores Parkinson

-Adiós Draco, adiós hija

-Adiós padres- dijo despidiéndose Pansy

Nos subimos al tren y entonces íbamos a entrar a una cabina hasta que cuando la abrimos nos encontramos con nada ni nada menos que con el TRIO-HEROES-GRYFFINDOR-NIÑOS PREFERIDOS y pos supuesto con la pequeña niña.

-Hola cara rajada, zanahoria y come libros. A pero cuales son mis modales tu debes ser la enana y pobretona Weasly - y como me supuse allí venia el cara rajada a defenderla

-No te metas con ella, no te ha hecho ningún daño, Malfoy!!.

-Y a ti quien te dijo que me podías dirigir la palabra P O T T E R!

ANSI callada sin decir y hacer nada me agarraba el brazo y me lo halaba para irnos.

- Vamos Draco amor, no te preocupes por esto engendros, no son nada comparado contigo no merecen que les dirijas las palabras.

- Engendra TÚ!!- soltaron Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo, pero en ese preciso momento Pansy y yo nos fuimos a otra cabina.

En todo el viaje en lo único que pensé fue en como insulte a la hermana de Weasly. No por tener cargo de conciencia si no por que de cierto modo la chica le había llamado la atención y ni siquiera sabia por que la había insultado y tratado, y es cuando me dije a mi mismo _es tu naturaleza llevas en ti la sangre de un Malfoy solo fue un pequeño insulto no es para tanto, además que puedes sentir por una Weasly ¿Amor? O.o si claro…. y Voldemort es bueno y juega con bebes._

Llegando a Hogwarts me sente en la mesa de Slytherin y no le preste atención a la ceremonia de los de 1º año hasta que la llamaron – Weasly Ginevra- Ginevra un nombre muy hermoso. Tenia muchas ganas de que entrara a Slytherin pero me estaba engañando, yo sabia que iba a entrar a Gryffindor como toda su familia, fue entonces cuando el sombrero seleccionador me despertó de mis pensamientos – Gry…..ffindor!!- seguido de los aplausos de esa mesa de idiotas.

Pronto supe que de cariño le decían Gin o Ginny. Todo ese año la trate de mal en peor, haciéndole daño a ella y haciéndome mucho mas daño a mi que aunque no quería aceptarlo sabia perfectamente que desde ese primer día me gusto.

En ese 6º año yo y 5º ella, llego hermosísima se notaba que las vacaciones le habían hecho efecto, igual que a mi el año pasado. Tenia curvas muy bellas, una gran cintura, su cabellera como siempre hermosa pero ahora le llegaba por la cintura, tenia un buen pecho y trasero, y no pueden faltar sus ojos que no cambiaron; como siempre relucientes y lleno de amor y dulzura.

* * *

-Hay Draco amor no sabia que pesabas cosas tan bonitas de mi…

-Y muchas otras – mirada picara por parte mía – bueno voy a seguir…

* * *

Ella caminaba por el pasillo sola, yo aproveche y "_sin querer_"(entiendan el sarcasmo) me tropecé con ella.

-AY!! – dijo Ginny

- Ve por donde caminas zanahoria – dije yo volviendo a ofenderla sin ningún motivo.

-A ere tú Malfoy…- y se podía ir si no hubiese sido que en ese preciso momento le grite…

- Oye no vas a pedir disculpas!!

- Que te parece un………… N O!

- Tienes agallas para decirme eso

- Pues… si fíjate que si las tengo

-Mas respeto a tus superiores Weasly-pero de repente llego Mister-Heroe-MiniDumbledore igual Potter.

-Deja en paz a Ginny.

-Ya Harry no le hagas caso a Malfoy.

-No Ginny el es un estupido que no tiene por que dirigirte la palabra…

Pero antes de que el pudiera seguir Ginny se lo llevo del brazo. Unos días después me entere de que San Potter era novio de Ginny, nunca me había sentido tan mal, tan asi que no desperdiciaba cada segundo para maldecir a Potter pero a Ginny no podía ni mirarle la cara, por que quizás alguien podía darse cuenta de mi amor hacia ella.

El año siguiente salía de Hogwarts por fin, pero como todo buen Malfoy iba a parar trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia, lo que mi padre no sabia era que me iba a meter en el departamento de aurores (eso lo enfurecería y esa es la idea mía).

Ese año fue el mejor de todos se podría decir en resumen que nunca estuve tan "productivo" como ese año; salían y entraban mujeres en mi cuarto pero a pesar de todo eso no me satisfacía totalmente, necesitaba… necesitaba a Ginny, sabia que ella era la necesidad que buscaba.

En 7º año me tropecé muchas veces con la chica que me quitaba el sueño aquella hermosa mujer. Siempre nos insultábamos hasta que un extraño día nos tropezamos y al hacerlo sin querer nuestros labios se nos unieron por unos breves segundos y al separarnos lo primero que llegue a notar fueron su dulces ojos miel tiernos.

No se por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos viendo los ojos de cada quien, pero lo que si se fue que desde ese momento cada minuto me parecía una eternidad.

**(N/A: este fue una pequeña inspiración que tuve, es un poema de Draco a Ginny):**

_Ginny, mujer hermosa,_

_Me haces sentir esperanzas dentro de mí,_

_Aunque parezcas lejana,_

_Se que llegaste aquí,_

_Este corazón palpita,_

_Al verme rodeado de ti,_

_Y por eso pienso cada día, que tengo esperanzas de vivir._

**(N/A: prosigo con la historia):**

Pero como siempre me deje llevar por mi arrogancia y le dije:

-Ve por donde caminas pecas, mira lo que puedes llegar a hacer – pero lo que me sorprendió es que ella estaba sonrojada y con todo y eso se defendió…

-Pues esto no significa nada para mi al menos que para ti signifique algo – dijo ella como si esperara una respuesta positiva cosa que yo quería decir, pero no iba a hacer…

-Por supuesto que no inútil que crees que con este besito si se puede llamar así, me tendrías a mi como príncipe azul pudiendo yo estar con otras mejores que tú!!

-Eres un IMBECIL MALFOY!! – y se fue dejándome solo en el oscuro y largo pasillo.

Ese día le conté a mi más leal amigo Michael Corleoni mi confesardor, ya que es el único al que le digo o cuento mis más íntimos secretos (mi amor y odio por Ginny Weasly). Y lo único que se atrevió a decirme el desgraciado al contarle lo ocurrido fue:

-Bueno Draco amigo, mejor desaceleras esas hormonas de una buena vez por todas.

-Eso es todo lo que me dices?!

-Si que mas querías que te dijera??, tu sabes perfectamente que estas perdidamente enamorado de ella

-Mentira yo no… - pero antes de terminar de hablar dijo..

-Ay, Draco por favor no me vengas con eso una cosa es que no lo aceptes; cosa que deberías ir haciendo en vez de acostarte con chiquillas pretenciosas…; y otra cosa es que seas un imbecil que no se da cuenta de la hermosura de La pequeña Weasly; cosa que todos los hombres sean Slytherin o no aceptamos!!.

- Un Malfoy no se enamora.

-Deja esas ridiculeces para después Draco y acéptalo de una vez por todas, por que no puedes??

- Es una gryffindor y novia de San Potter

-desde cuando te importa eso, te haz acostado con chicas así y peores (sangres sucias).

-Pero no que sean novias de Pottersito

-Sabes no, sabía que le hacías caso a San Potter

-Eso es mentira idiota

-Si bueno, lo importante!, es que debes invitarla a salir igual y haz una noche de maravilla, quizás ella sienta lo mismo que tú nunca lo averiguaras si no te arriesgas-me pico el ojo.

-Pero yo con ella no quiero tratarla así además de que esta con POTTER, es diferente – Ups! Se podría decir que hable de mas

-Lo sabia, vistes si te enamorastessssssssssssssss!!

-Ya cállate – y nos comenzamos a pelear.

Todas las siguientes noches, días y meses pasaron rapidísimo. Pero después del incidente no nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra ni siquiera para criticarnos, pero de vez en cuando nos echábamos unas miradas.

Después de ese ultimo año en el colegio nunca mas volví a saber de aquella hermosa mujer a la que tanto quería y que me dolía cuando un hombre la mirara de una forma asechadora hasta unos 7 años después en el que nos llamaron a los de mi departamento en el Ministerio ara que acudiéramos al de relaciones interiores y exteriores con el fin de hablarles sobre lo que deberían realizar en caso de alguna emergencia de ataques de ex–mortifagos ya que Voldemort cayo hacer mas o menos 3 años atrás y sus seguidores solo quedan pocos, escondidos en lugares apartados de la sociedad.

Cuando llegamos Michael (se volvió auror al igual que yo), Richard, Carl, Lisa y por supuesto yo, fuimos de lo mas normal para encontrarnos con el jefe de ese departamento o debería decir jefa, y allí fue cuando apareció mas hermosa y radiante que nunca esperándonos en la puerta. Pensé que la había olvidado, que lo que había sentido había pasado, hasta ese día. Cuando me miro me sonrió y bajo la mirada:

-Hola buenos días a todos

-Hola Ginny – DIJE YO ESO, ESTO ES GRAVE DIOS, vi como ella me miraba a los ojos y lo único que dijo fue…

-Tanto tiempo sin verte

-Si es verdad- no había forma de romper el silencio

-¿Y quien es le jefe?, me dijeron que tenia que hablar con el por estas 2 semanas sobre la seguridad de mis empleados.

- ¿En serio?, por que ese soy yo – al decir eso puso sus ojos tan grandes como platos. Creo que ella pensó lo mismo que yo, como íbamos a soportarnos, recordar tantas cosas y con este silencio es igual a SE APROXIMA EL FIN DEL MUNDO!!

--NOTA DE AUTORA--

Hola lectores de Fanfiction se que para muchos este capitulo estará corto pero tan solo con colocar reviewrs me complacerán y podré continuar con el fic y hacerlo cada capitulo mas grande según mi capacidad.

Este es nuestro primer fic así que tengan paciencia con todos los integrantes de The Family Potter.

Bye y besos a todos los que pasen por aquí ;-D


	2. El inicio de todo

_**Lo que surge del amor de 2 enemigos**_

**Segundo capítulo: **_El inicio de todo._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__estos personajes no me pertenecen son totalmente de J.K Rowling y yo sin fines de lucro e creado una historia derivada con sus personajes._

_Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron… este capitulo se creo con la ayuda de mis amigas Carolina, Selene y Vero… amigas este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes disfrutenlo…_

* * *

_-¿Y quien es el jefe?, me dijeron que tengo que hablar con el por estas 2 semanas- dijo Ginny_

_-¿En serio? Porque ese soy yo – dije_

-¿Tú eres el jefe?, pero eso no es posible – dijo ella esperando una ESPERANZA que nunca encontrara en mi.

-Pues ya ves que es posible

-Pero eso quiere decir que – lo siguiente Lo dijo en voz alta pero para si misma – tú Draco Malfoy tienes que pasar 2 semanas enteras conmigo Ginny Weasly – viéndome la cara a ver si decía algo para estar a favor de ella a ver si me molestaba eso, pero yo solo respondí…

-Bueno a trabajar – ella se me quedo mirando como esperando otra cosa y si lo hice – y me puedes llamar Draco hay que estar en son de paz – no es lo q ella quería que dijese pero dije algo mas así que la complací.

-Ok

-Entoncesss…? Que esperamos…

Hablamos de todo lo que tenia que ver al trabajo nada sobresaliente; note que hubo veces que se volteaba a verme la cara pero cuando yo volteaba ella también se volteaba, me tenia loco!!

De repente dieron las 12 del mediodía y me dijo adiós pero yo por algún estupido motivo que sigo sin saber cual fue la sostuve por el brazo y dije.--Oye se que pasar varias horas conmigo no es lo mejor para ti pero me gustaría invitarte a salir…

-Eh… - al notar su expresión en el rostro dije…

-No voy a estar solo yo, también Michael va a estar ¿Te acuerdas de el?

-Ah… si, si m acuerdo – pero no me respondió si quería ir si o no, pero no creo que lo de Michael ayudara…

-Y… bueno? Que dices?

-Emmm… ok

-Bueno vamos a buscar a Michael

Subimos al departamento de relacione y allí encontramos a Michael haciendo un hechizo para proteger el departamento.

-Oye Michael vamos a almorzar

-Ok dame un minuto

-1,2,3,4,5,10,30,50,59 y un 1 minutos VAMONOS- dije yo para vacilarlo.

-No seas tan imbecil Draco ya termino – yo volteé los ojos – listo ya lo termine, ahora si, vamonos.  
-Ginny va a comer con nosotros.

-Ah… ok, pero seguros que quieren que vaya – yo lo mire con una cara de tengo mente retorcida y psicópata y puedo matarte no lo dudes – pero con esa mirada tuya Draco diría que no.

Yo me toque la frente como tratando de decir eres un imbecil menzo y note que Ginny estaba un poquito sonrojada y mirando el piso… se ve tan tierna… ejem ejem discúlpenme me desvié de la historia sigo…

Al llegar al restaurante pedimos mesa para 3 nos sentamos y…

-Oye Weasly – dijo Michael

-Si Corleoni – dijo Ginny

-Te podría llamar Ginny en vez de Weasly, es que por favor nuestro tiempo como colegiales fue hace años no deberíamos tener el rencor que teníamos, ni pensamientos de niños de 16 ó 17 años, ah… y lo mismo para ti llámame Michael.

-Ok MICHAEL- dijo afincando su nombre – m puedes llamar Ginny

-Vale y Draco puede hacer lo mismo? – entonces allí vi la cara de Michael le quería patear su estupida BOCOTA pero al mismo tiempo decirle que lo adoraba por a ver dicho eso, por fin la podría llamar por su nombre sin rencor y sin que se den cuenta de mi amor por ella.

-Bueno eso si Malfoy no se ofende

-No me ofendo- respondí rápido antes de que fuera un sueño- y por favor dime Draco.

-Ok, Draco- dijo con una sonrisa muy bella, ¿dedicada a mi….?, es un sueño pellízquenme!!

-Y dime Ginny, como te fue después de Hogwarts, o sea llevamos ¿Qué 6, 7 años sin vernos?

- Si bueno creo que son 7. Después de Hogwarts me dedique a buscar un departamento lejos de mi familia, por que me tenían asfixiada,- lo dijo con voz de ya-no-aguantaba-mas – al conseguirlo me mude inmediatamente y con la ayuda de uno de mis hermanos mayores Percy entre al ministerio por supuesto como una simple trabajadora hasta llegar al puesto que tengo ahora.

-Wao!! Y dime sigues de novia con Potter?- dijo mi amigo

-No, eh… bueno, no – dijo bajando la mirada

-No o que? – dijo mi amigo como tratando de que hablara mas…

-No ya no soy novia de Harry, terminamos en le colegio y no volvimos, bueno tengo que aceptar que tuvimos nuestras noche – dijo sonrojándose – pero no funciono – pero al ver la cara de Michael de querer saber mas de la vida del cara rajada agrego – y si quieres saber en que trabaja te diré que es buscador de Quidditch Nacional.

-Ah, ok. Y no haz vuelto a tener novio?

-Por que tanto interés en mi vida personal?- lo dijo con cara de declive.

-Jajaja, por saber- mentira era para que yo supiera más de su vida

-Aja claro – no muy deacuerdo – pues si tuve unos cuantos novios ¡y ahora no tengo!- agrego para complacer a Michael.

-Ah…- y me miro a mi como diciendo tienes todavía oportunidad amigo

-Y dime Michael tu que tal la vida después de Hogwarts? – dijo Ginny para quitar el silencio

-A mi… bueno un poco de esto un poco de aquello  
-Y que quiere decir eso??  
Está bien ya te cuento. Entre en le Ministerio como auror, solito sin ayuda de nadie por que mis padres no creían que fuera capaz de hacerlo, llegue siendo el auror-cabeza-hueca hasta lo que soy ahora a ADMS – cuando miro con cara de no entiendo agrego – Auror De Misiones Secretas que es un puesto difícil de encontrar.

-Y que tal la vida amorosa?, tu me preguntaste así que tengo derecho – lo dijo como cualquier niña pequeña.

-Jajaja, ok. Bueno soy novio de Pansy ahorita, los 2 vivimos en un departamento, antes de ella hubo muchas.

-No quiero saber que harán solos allí los 2 en la noche- puso cara sarcástica- y si se que antes de Parkinson hubo muchas – puso de cara es obvio.

-y tu como sabes? – dijo con intriga

-no es obvio?, o sea me vas a disculpar pero creo que ser guardián en el cole te sirvió Michael.

-Eh…

-Por favor no me mires con esa cara; porque no me gustaste y nunca me gustaras no eres mi tipo, pero si te digo algo, que si no te distes cuenta que las chicas estaban LOCAS por ti en el colegio, es por que eras un chico antiparabólico!

-Pues si… creo que eso ayudo, pero lo que no entiendo… bueno tu que piensas de mi físico.

-Mmmm……creo que ser auror te a ayudado también, pero como dije no eres mi tipo

-Aja lo que tu digas…se que estoy bueno

-Cambiando de tema dime Draco que hay de tu vida?, esta muy silencioso.

-Igual que Michael pero sin novia por AHORITA – puse cara picara que hizo sonreír a Ginny, ¡la hice reír YUPI…!, esto me esta afectando en serio!!, es grave – y soy jefe de aurores y AE a Auror Especial

-Mas nada?

-No. Y dime que paso con Granger alias come-libro y Weasly alias Zanahoria?

- no les digas así!

-Esta bien esta bien, que amenazante - dije levantando los brazos.

-Tonto- dijo ella por lo bajo

-Como dijiste??- como so hubiese escuchado

-T O N T O – dijo Ginny y yo al mismo tiempo, y nos quedamos mirando la cara

-Como sea –dijo Michael- que es de la vida de ambos?

-bueno Hermione se podría decir que es mi cuñada, se casaron hace 5 años

-Wao!! Quien diría

-Si quien dirían- dije

-Bueno…. Ya es hora de volver a trabajar

-No seas aguafiestas Draco – dijo Michael

-Y tu no seas desobediente!!, así que vamos y punto

-Ya chicos no peleen!!

-CALLATE- dijimos Michael y yo

-Que humor……

Todo el día trabajamos hasta las 8, entonces…

-Oye, ya es tarde Draco. Mejor seguimos mañana

-Si, tienes razón estoy cansado – dije con un bostezo

-Bueno… chao – y lo próximo que ocurrió fue tratar de darnos un beso en el cachete. Pero no podía ser más difícil por que no, hasta que nos dimos un beso rápido.

En ese pequeñísimo segundo sentí por 1º vez su dulce piel llena de pecas. Esto no hizo más que reafirmar mis sentimientos por ella.

Cada uno se fue por su lado, Draco en su carro BMW verde y plateado, y Ginny por la red flu.

Al día siguiente Ginny volvió temprano.

Draco al verla llegar radiante aun adormilada y un poco sonrosada por el frió, se le acercó rápidamente para asustarla y le puso su varita en el cuello

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, a la pequeña Weasly – decía yo macabramente pero para juguetear a pesar de que por la cara de Ginny se estaba creyendo la actuación

-Dra..Draco tranquilízate por favor no me… hagas daño de…jame… tranquila –Ginny realmente estaba asustada sabia lo que yo con malas intenciones podía hacerle

Pero también me sorprendí al ver por la mejilla de Ginny una diminuta lagrima que bajaba lentamente simplemente no podía seguir con el juego de verdad se lo creyó… así que le quite mis manos de encima y la varita…

-Discul… - y no termine la frase, un Malfoy nunca se disculpa, pero no entendía porque con ella podía ser "casi" diferente.

-Que… dijiste??- sorprendida.

-Nada, no dije nada

-Claro que si acéptalo!! – dijo Ginny como una niña pequeña

-No déjame en paz; te ceo mas tarde – dije apurado para que no preguntara mas

Como bien dije mas tarde nos veríamos y así fue…

-Draco ESPERA – dijo gritando Ginny y yo tratando de evitarla

-Que??, mira mejor trabajamos mañana , yo tengo otras cosas que hacer

-No!, tu dijiste esta mañana que trabajaríamos mas tarde de lo que paso! Y punto…

-Tú no me mandas…., y no me siento en condiciones para trabajar – claro no quería sentirla tan cerca.

-Puedo hacer algo por ti?, te noto extraño – dijo Ginny con bueno voluntad e inocencia. Mientras yo pensaba… claro dame tu boca, casémonos, tengamos 10 hijos, si, si puedes hacer algo por mi, dije maliciosamente, imaginando noches rompiendo la cama…

-Draco por que me miras así??- pregunto un poquito nerviosa, al ver que yo la miraba picadamente sus partes intimas

-Eh!... ah, nada, nada, que te hace pensar que te estoy viendo

-No se…..será que me miras de arriba abajo!!- dijo histérica. Yo al notar esto me acerqué a ella un poquito más y cada vez mas

-A caso te molesta que te mire o que me acerque a ti- dije seductoramente, hasta que ya no quedara espacio entre nosotros y coloque mi mano en su cintura

-Eh… no…no me molesta- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-Ah!...no??

-Que! Yo no dije eso… yo – y se quedo sin palabra por un tan caliente y lujurioso beso apasionante, volver a sentir sus labios unidos…No hubo rechazo por ninguno, pero de repente una cabellera negra llego:

-Draco, Ginny te est…- pero se quedo sin palabra al observarnos. Nosotros nos despegamos rápidamente- an buscando- termino la frase Michael

-Se puede sabe4r que significa esto?! – dijo Granger con una cara de loca. Por supuesto yo lo que me decía es que llego en el momento mas indicado  
-Eh…. Si bueno eh… dile tu Draco, tu te expresas mejor- dijo Ginny para salvarse de Herm.

-Yo!!

-- NOTA DE AUTORA--

Bueno lamento mucho la demora es que no tenia tiempo de pasar el cáp. A la compu. Tenia demasiadas tarea…… y ahorita estoy terminando mis exámenes de lapso espero que m perdonen y que m sigan dejando reviews…


End file.
